scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Maze of Monsters
Maze of Monsters is the eleventh episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo's New Show. Premise Scooby and the gang go to a stone maze with 50 foot tall walls that has opened in Coolsville. But Medusa, a Minotaur, and a Cyclops attack. Synopsis The gang is headed to a maze made of 50 foot stone walls. They arrive and meet Mr. Poseidon. He owns the maze. Mayor Cool is at the maze too. He gives the gang free tickets and walks off. The gang also meets Mino, a mean woman. Inside the maze, the gang splits up to see who can get to the end first. Scooby and Shaggy look around. They see the Cyclops! The Cyclops roars at them and chases them around the maze. They soon escape the Cyclops. Scooby and Shaggy see a Minotaur. The Minotaur chases them away. The Cyclops comes out of nowhere and helps the Minotaur chase them away. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are looking for the exit. They see Medusa creeping around. Velma says it's most-likely an actor paid to make the maze spookier. They continue looking for an exit. Daphne leans on a wall, and Medusa grabs her. Fred and Velma take a bit to realize Daphne is gone. Velma says she may have wanted to get to the exit first. Suddenly, Scooby and Shaggy come running towards the gang followed by the Cyclops and the Minotaur. Fred says that they are not actors. Scooby and Shaggy grab Fred and Velma and they soon escape. The gang splits up to look for clues and Daphne. Scooby and Shaggy are searching for clues and Daphne. Medusa appears and chases them. Scooby and Shaggy put on Medusa costumes and they scare Medusa away. They take off the costumes and run away. Meanwhile, Fred and Velma are searching for clues and Daphne. The Minotaur and Cyclops start running at them. Velma and Fred run away. They soon get away and find Shaggy and Scooby. Scooby and Shaggy hear Daphne screaming, and they tell Velma and Fred. They follow the sound. The gang soon finds Daphne. Daphne says Medusa kidnapped her. The gang splits up to look for clues. Scooby and Shaggy soon discover a snack bar. They buy fires from a man. The man pulls off his human mask to reveal the Cyclops. The Cyclops roars at them and destroys the snack bar. Scooby and Shaggy run away, chased by the Cyclops. Scooby and Shaggy escape and find Daphne, Fred, and Velma. Velma says she solved the mystery. Fred says it's time to set a trap. Fred explains that Shaggy will lure the monsters into Fred's net. Shaggy asks how he's going to find his way to the net. Fred smiles and looks at Shaggy. Shaggy is running from the monsters. He runs around the maze, not knowing where he is going. He and the monsters have a Scooby-Dooby-Doors chase scene, then the monsters land in Fred's net. Fred unmasks the Cyclops and Minotaur to reveal hired henchmen. Fred unmasks Medusa betting on Mino. It is really Mr. Poseidon. He wanted to steal Scooby. Sheriff Max comes and takes him away. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" cheers Scooby. Cast and Characters Villains *Cyclops *Minotaur *Medusa Suspects Culprits Locations *Maze Notes/trivia Category:Decca03's Stuff